


The Interview Went Fine

by casstayinmyass



Category: The Shining (1980)
Genre: Affairs, Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, F/M, Flirting, Groping, Jack Nicholson's Voice, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: You’re the assistant of the man interviewing people for positions as the winter caretaker here at the Overlook. One man catches your attention.





	The Interview Went Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 82nd bday Jack!

“I don’t suppose they, uh… told you anything in Denver about the tragedy we had up here during winter of 1970?”

Your boss, Stuart Ullman, sits behind the desk. You, dressed in your secretarial uniform of a blouse and pencil skirt, sort through the file for one Mr. Jack Torrance, candidate for the job. Curious, you tune into the conversation to hear his answer.

“I don’t believe they did.”

_Liar._

“Well,” Ullman goes on, hesitation evident in his voice, “Our predecessor suffered some kind of mental breakdown. He ran amok, and uh…” You look away. Why did Ullman always have to tell this story? “…killed his family with an axe.”

Jack takes some time to process this, and you use that time to watch him. He’s got interesting features– high brows, sharp eyes that seem to stare into you, and hands that you can’t take your eyes off of. He’s attractive… at least, you’re attracted to him. But the look he had given you earlier was salacious, and he seems like every other man that ever wanted a look up your skirt. Besides, he’s married. Just like every other man who wants you.

Still–

“Well. That is, uh… quite a story.” He laughs, diffusing the tension, and you and Ullman laugh with him. “What do you think about that, sweetheart?” Jack turns to you. “Hm?”

“Oh, she’s heard the story a hundred–” Ullman starts.

“It intrigues me,” you tell Mr. Torrance, never breaking eye contact. “What would make a family man snap like that?”

“I guess certain conditions can drive a man to do lots of things he wouldn’t normally do,” Jack answers you, then finally breaks your gaze. “Of course, that’s just my two cents of a look into a… deranged murderer’s head.” Everyone laughs at the absurdity, but Mr. Torrance’s eyes never leave you, even as you busy yourself again.

Ullman raises his eyebrows at the two of you, and gets up.

“I’m going to get the lower level ready to show you, Jack. You two hang tight til about 12:30, will you?”

“That’ll be fine,” Jack smiles, folding his hands in his lap. You keep your back turned and head into the next office room, chewing on your lip.

—

As you get the papers together for him to sign, you feel someone press up behind you, invading your personal space. His hands come to rest on your shoulders, and you turn ever so slightly.

“Mr. Torrance?”

“Yes, doll?” His voice is gravelly smooth in your ear, and you can hear his smile. You fight the urge to grind your ass back into his obvious erection.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Well…” One of his hands travels down your arm. “I was thinking. I don’t have to be home til late. It’s, oh…” he checks his watch, “Just gone noon. Why don’t we head upstairs, and you… give me a little tour of the second floor bedrooms. Now how about that?”

You inhale, trying not to let his voice get to you. You turn, back to the desk, pressed against it by the writer’s proximity.

“You’re married.”

He backs off a little, and it’s as if a dark cloud takes over his face. He sullenly glances away. “Could someone not remind me of that fact for one fucking second?!” He softens a little. “It’s not the same as it was. You don’t understand– I haven’t had my wife for nearly a year. Almost a  _year_  now it’s been. Could you imagine what that’s like for a man?”

“Most likely just as bad as it is for a woman,” you sigh, and brush past him. He lets you go, but follows you into a different room.

“So you’re looking for a little too.”

“I never said that.”

“You understood my frustration.”

“I’m empathetic,” you try to sound stern, but Jack seems to catch the little hitch of your breath. He starts to smirk, and you feel a little weak. You can’t deny it. You are attracted to the man, but he’s an insufferable, entitled ass. With a great ass. And a sizeable bulge, packed into tight blue jeans. And really fucking sexy eyes, that are currently undressing you. Desire takes over, and you can’t seem to rationalize anymore. Married was he? Your vision fogs until all you can see is Jack, walking toward you, feeling his hands on your arms again, only this time he’s doing it with intention. You moan softly, and just as he gets to your skirt, he drags a thumb across your chin.

“Now despite what you may think, I’m not that kinda guy. I won’t touch what isn’t mine to touch, babygirl.” He gives one of those wide, splitting grins, and you bite your lip.

“Do it.”

That’s all he needs. In a fluid motion, he bunches your skirt up, and lifts you onto the table easily, fitting himself between his legs. You tilt your head back, and he holds you by the arm as you grind your panties against his clothed bulge. He looks down at his corduroy pants, at how a wet spot it forming where you’re dragging.

“That’s really something, darling,” he muses, groaning softly, then stalls your movements, pressing a hand to your crotch. He then starts to drag his finger up and down, brushing your clit, massaging just around your entrance. You clench for him.

“You think you’re ready for daddy?” he whispers, and you sigh.

“Yes, Mr. Torrance.”

“Hm. I like this Mr. Torrance thing, Miss (y/l/n). See, it makes me feel important.”

“Yes, sir.”

He bites his bottom lip, glancing down at you. He wants you bad, you can tell by the way he’s staring hungrily, and you can’t say you’re far behind him.

“When does that fuck Ullman come back?”

“He’ll be finished preparing the boiler room for a tour in probably,” you take Jack’s wrist, checking his watch, “Ten minutes.”

“Think he can hear us from down there?” Jack asks, rocking his hips a few times into you, grinding himself against your clit. You nearly moan again, but bite it back.

“I… couldn’t say.”

“Let’s see if we can’t get the shit back up here to check, the uh… strange noises,” he chuckles. “Ghosts are the least of his problems.”

You giggle, and he reaches down, palming himself with a moan before taking himself out. You lick your lips, and lean back on your forearms on the table as Jack pulls your hips down, fitting himself inside you.

“Fuck,” you hiss, “Yeah.”

“Good?” he breathes, wincing.

“Uh huh.”

He huffs as he draws out and gives a good thrust back in, belt jangling. “Now remember what I said, doll. It’s been a while. Don’t expect me to be Superman here.”

You moan, feeling him stretch you. “Tha-that… that’s okay… daddy…” you whine, and he smiles, gently rubbing a hand up your torso.

“What a pretty little whore you are.”

“Ohgod,” you murmur, eyes slipping shut. He’s building you fast. “H-he’ll hear us.”

“So what..?”

“N-no Jack, he will!”

“As long as you keep making those fucking noises, then yeah, sweetheart, he will.”

You try to keep quiet. “Sorry daddy.”

His aggravation blossoms into a full grin. “Not to worry. Daddy’ll always forgive his girl. Plus, I thought we were trying to give him ideas. Maybe next he’ll hire the Ghostbusters.”

You both laugh darkly as he continues to pound you. Your hair is stuck to your neck, and he has his own sheen of sweat glistening. You grip on to his burgundy jacket, and his hips stutter.

“Mmf,” he mutters, and turns you around so you’re bent over the table. He uses both hands to knead your ass as he fucks you even harder, and you can’t help it– you let out a loud moan of his name.

He gives your ass a sharp spanking. “Look at you now. Mrs. I don’t want you to fuck me, Jack. Little miss refuses my advances then drops her panties like a wanton slut.”

You reach back and take his finger into your mouth coyly, giving him doe eyes from where your head is turned back and pressed into the table. He groans, hips stuttering once more and eyes rolling back. Before he can pull out, he comes hard inside you. You gasp, feeling his cum leaking out of you, and climax as well, holding onto the table.

You both breathe heavily as you recover from the quickie.

“I’m sorry,” he says quietly, “I really didn’t mean to finish in you. I really meant to get offa you in time–”

“Hey,” you smirk, “It happens.”

“Yeah. Well, so do kids,” Jack mutters, rolling his eyes as he smooths back his messed up hair, “Or as I like to call them, happy little accidents!”

You maintain your smile, tugging down your skirt. “I’m on the pill.”

He huffs a sigh of obvious relief. It made sense– he does have a wife, and he already has a kid. He gives you one last up and down, then smacks your ass.

“Feel free to drop by the hotel anytime this winter. I hear it gets cold, so, uh…” He nods down to your peaked nipples, “Wear a fucking bra this time, and I’ll supply the snowplow to get you home.”

You laugh at his joking as he leads you by the arm out of the small office. Ullman comes up the stairs from the boiler room to see you holding onto Jack’s arm. He gives Jack a cold stare.

“Better acquainted now, are you?”

“Oh, sure.” Jack nods, giving a big, fake smile. “(y/n) makes one helluva cup of coffee.”

You all laugh politely, voices echoing in the vast, empty lobby of the Overlook. The two of you follow along behind the boss, as Jack’s hand slides up your back.


End file.
